Zero (LOTSG)
Zero was the Galactic Trade Organization of Universe-20 (K)'s ruler and is remembered across said universe as both the most powerful tyrant ever and the one who nearly killed all of the Protectors of Earth during Age 820. Zero's infamous successes in life resulted in him becoming one of the most infamous person in Universe-20 (K)'s Hell. He is Kaestos' most hated enemy and the only person the Saiyan was ever prepared to wipe out of existence by destroying the tyrant's soul while he was dead. Background Zero was born into the Galactic Trade Organization at Age 763, and became its ruler in 774 at only 11 years old. He ruled the Organization with an iron fist, ruthlessly killing anyone that stood in the way of his goals or threatened the stability of his reign, uncaring about their species, race, gender, or age. His forces were beaten back only once in Age 800, when he was 37 years old. Zero had sent a battalion to Earth, and later his strongest subordinates, who were all driven back by a few Super Saiyans from Earth. He gained great interest in the planet and prepared for an invasion of the only world that had successfully defied his rule. Invasion Finally, during Age 820 and after years of preparation, the 57-year-old Zero and his army were finally ready to assault Earth. Zero had kept an eye on the only planet that defied his rule, making sure to keep up to date on their power and adjust his armies training regimen accordingly. His army invaded Earth with his weakest warriors attacking first, and then ascending in strength. Eventually, it was down to his Elite Warriors, who were fighting the Protectors of Earth in three on one fights. Zero dispatched three of his elite warriors to Kaestos' location before waiting for his chance to strike the others, eventually, despite his army gaining a great deal of strength they were defeated. Zero only appearing after the Super Saiyan 2s were weakened, and killed one of them with a sneak attack after their fights against his Elites. Using his full power in his true form provided Zero with the power to defeat the Saiyans one by one, and during the slaughter when his actions were called out by Bruse, he merely commented that sacrificing his army to tire them out was obviously the correct decision. He proceeded to torture, mutilate, and kill the Saiyans until he felt a power approaching, finishing off all but one and hiding his power by the time Kaestos arrived. Kaestos had felt his friends Ki disappearing and rushed towards East City. Zero and one other Saiyan were the only ones alive. He had spent some time pinning severed corpses around where he was in the city. Zero then hid, waiting for the Saiyan to discover the bodies and wanting to see the horror and despair on his face. Mathazar was the only one left alive aside from Kaestos and told him to run; Zero appeared at that moment and blasted Mathazar before taunting Kaestos with how easy it was to kill his friends. This would prove to be his undoing, however, as Kaestos finally managed to ascend and actually entered Super Saiyan 3, far surpassing the Tyrant. Zero utilized his Super Evolution in an attempt to survive but found himself horribly outmatched, and was eventually killed by Kaestos after having his body and spirit broken, bringing vengeance to the Saiyans friends and all those he had hurt. Hell's Superior Demon While in Hell, Zero had no limits on his physical stamina and trained constantly. After 6 years he had attained a new form, Ultimate Evolution, and with the immense power it gave him Zero proceeded to overthrow the management of Hell, sending the afterlife into chaos. Kaestos had been training with Whis at this time, and he was attempting to master his new Saiyan God power to its fullest. Whis informed his student of Zero's actions. Whis sent the Saiyan to Hell, where the two enemies confronted one another, Zero powered up to his Super Evolution and surprised Kaestos with the tremendous power he had gained, but Zero still wasn't able to equal or even actually damage the Godly Saiyan. Zero then pulled out his trump card, Ultimate Evolution, which granted him enough power to force Kaestos into his Super Saiyan God form to match his foe. Kaestos still hadn't mastered his new power entirely and had great difficulty in his fight against Zero. During his training Zero had neglected to attempt to master his new form, never trying to make it less stressful on his body due to being in Hell. Kaestos had however and managed to fight Zero long enough that eventually, the tyrant lost control over his new power and rapidly ran out of energy. Eventually, after about an hour of fighting against his foe, Zero's power was drained and he went back to his True Form while Kaestos was still a Super Saiyan God. Zero's very existence was now in the hands of the one who hated him the most and Kaestos prepared to try and destroy the monster forever, but at the last moment he decided against it. Despite being spared Kaestos promised Zero that if he stepped out of line one more time he would defeat him again, and next time he won't survive. Zero was once more imprisoned, this time in an inescapable part of Hell, even to one as powerful as him. Kaestos left Hell and his most hated foe behind; he was now finally able to move on with his life and had closure with his deceased friends. Legacy Zero was remembered throughout the galaxy as the only one to be successful in killing the Protectors of Earth, making him a sort of rock star among those in Hell. Years later in Universe-Z, Kaestos encountered that universe's version of Zero, who at the time was a child. Having barely survived the takeover of the Cold family this Zero was taken in by Kaestos and Allie and was raised as their son, becoming a good and noble person. Multiversal Tournament Zero would be brought on to Universe-20's entry into the Multiversal Tournament, despite Kaestos' protests. The Frost Demon was among the most notorious entries into the Tournament and struck up an alliance with Freeza and Frost the moment he encountered the two. Throughout the tournament, Zero barely held off from being disqualified due to his incredibly violent fighting style. The last match he was allowed to fight was against his Universe-7 (B) counterpart, Z. Their fight was heavily in Zero's favor and he took great joy in causing his hated foe's adopted son immense pain, even tearing out organs that would be nonlethal for his species to lose, therefore staying within the rules of the tournament. The Grand Priest stopped the match forcibly when Kaestos unintentionally released his power and affected the match, awarding victory to Zero. The last match he fought in was against Kentas, the half-clone of Kaestos. In this fight, Zero met his match in the tournament and the fight resulted in a Double-KO. Final Return While fuming at being rivaled and equaled by his nemesis' adopted children, Zero was approached in his home universe's Hell by Demigra. The Demon God offered him a chance to finally destroy Kaestos once and for all and augmented his power with Demon Magic, giving Zero God Ki in the process. Power As a child, Zero held a great deal of power and was able to assume control of the Galactic Trade Organization from its previous rulers when he was 9 years old. Zero's power after his preparations for the Invasion of Earth was enough that he could match and defeat 5 tired Super Saiyan 2s, however, he admitted that each of them had less than a fourth of their strength at the time. After his training and transformation into his Super Evolution Zero's power was equal to Kaestos' Super Saiyan 2, but due to his opponent skipping that form and entering Super Saiyan 3 he was promptly killed by the furious Saiyan. Zero had no physical stamina limitations in Hell and trained for 4 years straight, eventually gaining a golden power. While in his Ultimate Evolution he has a normal ki equivalent to God Ki 11 and was able to outmatch Super Saiyan God Kaestos, who was still learning to master his Godly power. During the Multiversal Tournament, Zero's power remained the same as before but he had mastered Ultimate Evolution to prevent the incredible ki-drain from affecting him. After he was sought out by Demigra, Zero was augmented by the Demon's magic and gained greater power than before. His power was such that he felt himself to be invincible and confidently faced off against Super Saiyan God Kaestos. He possesed a God ki of 40. Transformations *'Final Form - '''Zero attained mastery of the full power his true form holds at a young age, never having to restrain it to remain in control. After training and preparing for his Invasion of Earth this form is slightly more powerful than Mathazar as a Super Saiyan 2 or Kaestos as a Super Saiyan at that time. After training in Hell, his power increased to a great degree though he was overall inferior to Kaestos' base form. His power was more accurately gauged when he stated to Kentas, who was a Super Saiyan 3 and using Kaio-ken x20 and held approximately half the power of Super Vegito, that he was using less than 50% of his power to toy with the fighter. *'Super Evolution -''' In his fight against Kaestos he entered this state which he used in an attempt to deal with the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Zero is equal to Kaestos' Super Saiyan 2 power at that time in this form. After his training in Hell, Zero's power in this form was half that of Kaestos' Beyond Saiyan God power. *'Ultimate Evolution - '''After his death Zero started training in Hell, eventually managing to attain this form after 4 years. This transformation grants him a tremendous amount of power and is able to actually surpass Kaestos when he was in Super Saiyan God, albeit he was still learning to master and control his Godly power. Despite all its power, this form does have a fatal flaw; Zero didn't attempt to reduce the strain it puts on his body or Ki for very long as it seemingly wasn't an issue due to him being dead already. This is what allowed Kaestos to defeat Zero upon the strain catching up with him. By the time of the Multiversal Tournament, Zero had mastered this form. **'Dark Deity - Demigra's augmentation of his power gave Zero access to a godly demon aura and power. Physically, there is no change to his body, though his aura gains a heavy purple, red, and black tint which colors his body similarly. Demigra granted him enough power to possess a God ki of 40. Techniques 'Super Death Wave -' Zero can use this technique to release a wave of energy, which in his Super Evolution is able to briefly clash against Super Saiyan 3 Kaestos' Shining Blast. 'Super Death Bomb - '''Zero used this technique in an attempt to defeat Kaestos but was killed before he could use it. Based on its appearance, the power Kaestos felt from it, and Zero's comments it could presumably destroy Earth in one shot. '''Golden Death Wave -' When Zero was in his Ultimate Evolution he used this attack, which actually overwhelmed a Super Saiyan God Kaestos' Godly Shining Blast before he reached his full potential. 'Golden Death Bomb - ' Zero used this attack when fighting Kaestos in the afterlife, and when it was deflected a tremendous amount of damage was done to Hell. '''Knowledge of Frost Demon Anatomy - Zero has extensive knowledge of his species' anatomy and can use this when fighting other Frost demons to devastating effect. During the multiversal tournament, he used this to torture his Universe-7 (B) counterpart, removing and damaging as many organs as their physiology can handle without being fatal and thus breaking the rules. Battles & Conflicts *Zero (Final Form) VS '''Earth's Saiyans (Exhausted Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) (Won; the Saiyans are killed) *Zero (Final Form/Super Evolution) '''VS Kaestos (Super Saiyan 3) (Loss, Zero is killed) *Zero (Final Form/Super Evolution/Ultimate Evolution) VS Kaestos (Beyond Saiyan God/Super Saiyan God) (Loss, Zero is restrained and imprisoned in Hell) *Zero (Final Form/Super Evolution) VS 2 Tournament Fighters (Won) *Zero (Final Form/Super Evolution/Ultimate Evolution) VS Z (Final Form/Super Evolution/Ultimate Evolution) (Won) *Zero (Super Evolution/Ultimate Evolution) VS Kentas (Super Saiyan 3/Saiyan God) (Double-KO) *Zero (Dark God) VS Kaestos (Temporarily Completed Super Saiyan God) Trivia *Zero's name is a reference to the term "Absolute Zero", which is the state at which atoms cease movement entirely and the temperature of something cannot get any lower. *Zero's Theme Song is Pledge of Demon Zero Super Evolution.png|Zero's Super Evolution Zero Ultimate Evolution.png|Zero's Ultimate Evolution Category:Main Character(s) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:New Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Frieza's Race Category:Aliens Category:Arcosians Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Evil Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts